


Question

by Sakasaki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakasaki/pseuds/Sakasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer of Haru’s 5th year of junior school.</p>
<p>Nagisa has always been a curious kid. One day while walking back home from Iwatobi swimming club a question raises in his mind. He directs this question to Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

 

It was still raining when Haru and Nagisa stepped out of swimming club. It had been raining all day which had lowered the temperature quite a bit. Haru could not ride a bicycle to swim club in this rain so he and Makoto had walked together. He had not expected Nagisa to be the there in this weather. He was already raising small splashes in water while swimming breaststroke when Haru had stepped in pool area after changing. Makoto had to leave early that day because his mom asked him to watch his younger siblings.

Now, the wind reflected from mountains was drenching Haru and Nagisa as they walked back home on bridge over the river. Unaffected by it, a few steps ahead of Haru, Nagisa was running nonchalantly, fighting against wind which was determined to take his umbrella away.

It was pretty sudden, at least Haru thought so, when Nagisa suddenly turned towards him with his big eyes gleaming of curiosity and went

‘Ne ne, Haru chan?’ He was talking with all his might over wind.

‘What is it?’ Haru sounded indifferent but he certainly was not as Nagisa’s light red wine eyes did not allow him to read what he was thinking.

‘Do you like Mako chan?’  
  
…..

There was a pause in which they walked silently. Nagisa walking backwards.

‘I do.’

Makoto can be a little overbearing sometimes but he felt easy having him beside, Haru thought. It had always been fun to swim with him. In club and when they used to swim in ocean as kids. But he had not satisfied Nagisa with this answer and his eyebrows were frowned now.

‘No, Haru chan. Do you like like Mako chan?’

This time Haru had stopped walking. He was not aware that Nagisa’s second elder sister had been going on about her first boyfriend untiringly lately. This had been on his mind raising the question he had blurted out a moment ago. Haru was not sure how to respond. After staring speechless on the boy whose small frame was swayed by a gust of strong wind he resumed walking. Nagisa joined with all his curiosity alongside him.

Compelled by a pair of intriguing eyes he had opened his mouth to answer but before that —

‘—gisa.’

They looked in front of them. At the end of bridge walking towards them was Nagisa’s sister waving and calling his name. Her voice was drowned in rain and wind. She had come to pick up Nagisa fearing a storm just might be upon them. Noticing her, Nagisa had picked up the pace leaving Haru behind. He looked back and waved at Haru with a his big smile upon meeting his sister and left with her. He seemed to have forget all about the question he was so eager to ask.

It was peaceful without Nagisa as Haru walked alone rest of the way. Climbing the stairs which reached his home he stopped. It was near a narrow path which lead to Makoto’s house. He looked at the sky but there were no signs of rain stopping for even a moment. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach remembering yet again that he was going to affirm his feelings in front of Nagisa. In the moment, he was going to tell him. He took a step forward, his shoe getting in contact with wet stone produced a splash. He looked away. His ears were red. He could not bear to look at Makoto's house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time posting anything I wrote. If you do not mind, please tell me what you think.


End file.
